justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can’t Stop
We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus was supposed to be a DLC on Just Dance 2014. The song has been constantly leaked when it wasn't supposed to. It's currently unknown if it will ever release in any games in the series. Dancer The dancer is wearing a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned light blue, golden yellow, and dark blue violent, bustier top, yellow, red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a yellow necklace, and black and blue booties. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. Background The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn allover the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You!" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat and zebra patterned sunglasses. There's an Open-sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In other parts, the background is purple and photos. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in the song. They're all the same. * All = Stick one leg and one arm up. Trivia * "Hell," "Molly," "Butts," "Strip" and "Line" (second time used) are censored. Also, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want." The reason why "Molly" and "Line" are removed is because Molly is a nickname for MDMA pills and Line was used during "get a line in the bathroom" which refers to using lines of drugs in the bathroom. *That said however this song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday November 26. It was also released on October 1st for the PAL Wii and on the 1st of February (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. The song is still "TBA" as a DLC, because Ubisoft didn't comment on it. Throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies were: "Be patient" and "Nothing confirmed yet." *The photos from the video are gratified due to copyright disclaimers. *This is the first time ever Just Dance had to postpone a DLC. **Information has been found that Timber was the second. *It never properly released as a DLC on the game. It might be on the main list for the next game. *This song had 3 chances. It was originally on the main track list but removed, then removed as a DLC then again as a DLC. *The dancer for this looks like the one from Waking Up in Vegas. She might be the same dancer. *Many people joke that she is twerking in the dance, although it did not intend to look like it. *Ubisoft said that they are never going to release it on Just Dance because it had copyright issues and cost a lot of money to make. *We Can't Stop (by accident) was on the Wii U shop for 6 minutes on 4/5/14 at 2:37-2:43 P.M. *It's unofficially the first Miley Cyrus song in the series. *Some people think the first release date was 26th November '13, but really it was released first time in October. *This song was only released for Xbox 360, Wii and Wii U (but only for 6 minutes for Wii U) *If you upload this dance on YouTube, Ubisoft often deletes it. *Lots of people are confused that hasn't been officially released. * As a DLC the song comes with two avatars, one that looks like the dancer and one that looks like a crab. Video Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:No Longer a DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Females Category:Beta Elements Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Most Facts On Trivia Category:2000 to 2100